


After working hours

by LadyNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Piercing, Cowgirl Position, Dry Humping, Fainting, Feminization, Gangbang, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, bimbo roxas, but only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: College is hard and one must adapt in order to survive...
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Riku, Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas/Luxord, Demyx/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts), Luxord/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. -Again- Luxord & Roxas

The night was cold, a chill wind swept the dead leaves off the streets still glimmering with puddles from the previous rain and he was wearing way too little for that kind of weather.

"Can we go back inside? I'm freezing out here"  
"Just let me finish this cig bro, ok?"  
"No way! We ran out here because YOU chickened out after seeing a certain someone, I'm going back inside!"

He ignored his friend offended noises, walking down the stairs and letting the loud music drown Hayner's complains.  
A sudden warmth wrapped around his skin like a thick second layer of clothes, making him sigh in relief.  
Really now, a sleeveless crop top was probably not the best idea in the mid of November, but he was miserably failing English literature and needed a good distraction, possibly of the tall, strong, sexy kind.

The club was packed with college students from all over Twilight Town, making it hard to waltz through but surely making it easy to seize the perfect pray-  
He felt hands on him from time to time, brushing tentatively against his bare hips and back, making him smile as he kept walking in his painfully skinny jeans.  
Not that one, too delicate  
That one neither, not enough spark  
It had been almost ten minutes since he went back down and he yet had to find a good match for his appetites.  
Hayner kept telling him he was too picky and he was probably right too, but what was he to do when nobody was like-

Him

His heart dropped in sync with the beat but he suddenly couldn't hear a thing, everything muffled and far, far away as he froze on the spot, his eyes glued to the man sitting at the bar right across the dance floor.  
What was HE doing there?  
His mouth felt as dry as the desert, his palms were sweating and the beating of his heart was frantic against his chest.  
Could he-  
No  
A night off?  
But why there of all places  
He never thought he would have a chance to meet him like this...  
Before he even knew it, his feet began moving on their own volition, diminishing the distance separating him from the men of his dreams.  
Well, the wet ones in particular but that was beyond the point.  
His chest hurt, he could feel his heart in his throat and it hurt.  
What was he even planning on doing!?  
There was no point...  
He mentally slapped himself, shocking his mind out of the whirlwind of anxiety it had fallen into and making him able to think again.  
Him there was a sign, destiny, it was now or never and he would have had at least the excuse of one too many drinks in his blood-  
He put on his best smile and finally reached the empty spot next to him.  
The game was on.

"Professor!"

He put his elbows on the table, lightly squeezing his chest between naked arms as his blue eyes quickly sized the other man up.  
Perfect as always, with a breathtaking all-leather outfit that made his mouth water and his mind wander...  
The man looked up from his drink, a cocked eyebrow, he must've caught him by surprise, but he quickly smiled to one of his students.

"Roxas, what a pleasant surprise."

His gloved fingers were circling the edge of the glass he was holding, slowly, almost hypnotically, he had trouble looking back up for a split second

"I never thought I'd see you down in a place like this!"

Luxord held back a grin, looking down to his amber drink and then back up to hold Roxas' gaze.  
There was something in his eyes that shoot a bolt of lightning down his spine and right between his legs, forcing him to squeeze them tighter as he tried to save appearances.

"Why, am I too old for you? To be here, that is"

Oh his poor heart was being beaten to death by that faint British accent...  
He was almost about to bit his tongue and held back when he reminded himself it was now or never.

"Of course you're not too old for me. To be here, that is~"

He gestured the bartender to give him the same as the professor next to him, gaining a scoff

"Aren't you a bit too young for whiskey, boy?"

"You aren't too old for an all-leather outfit, I'm not too young for a few drinks"

This time Luxord laughed for real, tilting his head backwards and making his piercings dingle softly.

Roxas' heart almost exploded.

"Fair enough, I deserved that given my current attire, didn't I- students may find it ridiculous, a professor dressing in clothes this tight"

Oh no, ridiculous was not on the list Roxas would have defined the other man wardrobe...  
The glass from his newly arrived drink snapped him out of his fantasies, making him look back down in front of his folded arms.  
Right  
He never had whiskey before-  
For a moment, there was silence between them, the music just a distant noise and he panicked.  
He was taking too long to do anything, Luxord was definitely going to think he was just a show-off kid trying to impress his professor, which was true, in a way, but not like that-  
But then he felt the sound of leather folding and from the corner of his eye he saw the man resting more casually with his hand on his palm, looking straight at him with electric blue eyes.  
Oh those would be the death of him...

"Go on, boy, let's see if you can handle grown-up stuff"

A challenge  
His heart started racing again, enhancing his determination tenfold.  
He was going to show him just how much of grown-up stuff he could do.

"Tell you what-"  
He took the glass in one hand, making the ice jingle as he swirled it gently around  
"-I'll show I can do even better than you, _prof_."

Luxord eyes widened slightly and Roxas lived for that moment, he looked so impressed and surprised.  
And then he saw his tongue quickly passing over his bottom lip as a smirk began to curl up the corners of his mouth.

"I can't see why I should turn down a challenge I'm sure to win, _boy_."

\------------------------------

Stumbling of feet  
A door slamming  
Giggles and shushing  
Those were the only sounds echoing in the club's empty bathroom as the two men finally reached one of the stalls.

"Mmhh what are we doing here, prof?~"

"I'm pretty sure you had a bit too much just to impress me, Roxas, so I escorted you to the closest toilet just in case"

Roxas smiled, circling the taller man's neck while on tiptoes, their faces so close he could feel that goatee tickling his nose as their hot breaths became one.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good excuse for anyone who might have seen us getting together in here~"

"Oh you naughty little-"

Before he could finish, Roxas' lips were on his, tasting him and whiskey.  
God, for how long had he dreamt of doing that...

It took Luxord just a second to catch up, reaching to grip him firmly by his hips as he pushed his tongue forward, savouring the boy's every moan and taking in his petite body.  
He wanted to devour him so badly-  
As the kiss deepened he began to push him backwards, more and more until he forced Roxas to sit on the toilet.  
Good thing he was wearing long jeans.

"Wha-"

"Stay still."

In barely an instant there was a hole in Roxas' pants and a sharp short blade glimmered for an instant under the faint neon light before disappearing again inside his pocket.  
The boy's baffled expression was so cute it made his erection twitch in pain, and the quick way he turned from surprised to spreading his legs in such a provocative made him bend down to kiss him once more.

"But- ah- but professor, what will I do if somebody sees that!?"

The fake innocence made his smirk widen against that rosy smooth cheek.  
Oh he knew how to play far too well...  
He kissed his way up to his pierced ear, blowing softly against it to feel him tremble beneath him

"Oh I'm sure no one will be shocked if a bimbo like you got some new holes to get fucked, _right?_ "

Roxas whined in ecstasy at those words, almost losing the grip beneath his knees and falling inside the toilet.  
He nodded, eyes closed as he tried to remember how to breathe.  
How was he able to figure him out that soon-  
Oh but he wouldn't question his luck, he didn't even know what actually lead them to that, he just knew he didn't want it to stop.  
When he felt Luxord backing away he opened his watery eyes and smiled as he revealed his pierced cock.  
It looked so tasty he felt precum leak against his jeans and down between his cheeks.  
He bit his lip, trying to think for just a split second

  
"I- I'm already prepared..."

The surprised yet pleased expression in the other's eyes was enough to make him smile more and puff his chest a little bit.  
That was right, he was still being challenged and he wasn't going to be defeated yet.

"As expected of someone like you"

There was something in the way he said that as he lubed himself, carefully pressing each bead inside his flushed cock, that made a loud, indecent moan fall from his lips with a bit of saliva.  
He couldn't spread his legs any wider even if he wanted to.

"Please-"

"Oh no need to beg me, your messed up face is more than enough, boy"

And he wasn't kidding.  
He went in with one single trust without saying anything else, hands pressing on his still covered thighs, slightly pushing his muscles over the edge of what was bearable, making him arch his back both in pleasure and in pain as he welcomed each piercing with a shiver.  
He never thought fucking in a public bathroom would be that good, but he also never thought he would actually get to fuck his prof... So never say never, right?  
Now that Luxord was the one keeping him wide open, his trembling hands reached for his short hair, scratching and desperately trying to hold onto something while wet lips searched for his.  
But instead of a kiss, the other man gifted him a bite to his bottom lip, growling as his grip on him tightened

"I must admit... I wasn't expecting you to still be this tight- you're sucking me right in boy, you're far better at this than English literature, fuck-"

This time he went for a kiss, playing with his tongue as he pleased, giving him no choice but to welcome him.  
And he did so with a peaceful smile on, already far too gone thanks to the pleasure of both his cock and those blessed piercings.  
When he had to go back for air, his styled hair was a mess and his whole body was covered in a deep red flush as droplets of sweat ran down his spine, dampening his clothes.

"P-profes-oor -ah- m-my test-

The chest of the man above him rumbled with a laugh as his hips began to slam against his cheeks, making him moan louder in surprise.

"So that's... What this game is about?"

His eyes were closed from the pleasure of feeling him ramming inside him so roughly and his sweaty palms couldn't help but fall onto his shoulder, unable to hold on to anything as strength had long left his shivering body.  
He could only blush darker for those words that sounded so harsh and yet so sweet against his scorching hot red ear.

"Don't worry -mmh- _if you suck me in tighter with your cute little cunt... I can turn that D into a B+_ "

And with a hand, he squeezed his clothed and neglected erection.  
A spasm  
His whole body froze as it stretched to its limit, leaving him breathless for the longest second as he stared wide-eyed at the man gently smiling down at him.  
And then pleasure washed over him like a cold tsunami dragging him underwater.  
He clenched around Luxord's cock, any hold over his own body now completely lost as it moved like during a seizure fit, and his moans sounded louder than any music played outside.  
He rolled his eyes back before closing them, head hitting against the scribbled wall as words he would never remember fell from his trembling lips.

Luxord came shortly after, filling him so good his barely conscious mind regretted not having a plug on him.  
Once he was done he calmly exited him, caressing his red cheek with extreme tenderness before tucking himself back in.  
He said something he didn't quite register, still high on pleasure, but he distinctly heard the word "again".  
And once he was alone in that bathroom stall, legs dangling lifelessly on both side of that dorty toilet and cum slowly drilling outside him,  
He smiled

" _Again_ "

Yes, he would have enjoyed to that again very much...


	2. -The Song of Eros- Ansem & Riku

There was something intoxicatingly wrong and exciting in the situation he got himself into just about a year before.  
It made his heartbeat increase every time the last lesson of the day ended, his stomach dissolving into a thousand butterflies as if each day was the first.  
And the best part was that nobody suspected anything.  
And how could they, he had kept a low profile, never stepping out of character, the classic quiet and a bit snarky Riku of always.  
He still had all his friends, still frequented the various acquaintances and kept his grades up.  
So of course no one would ever bother to ask him where exactly did he go every day right after school, after all, he always showed up on time when they had to hang out...  
Every second he spent chatting in the hallways was at the same time dreadful and painfully thrilling, sending droplets of shivers throughout his entire body as he held onto his bag as if his life depended on it.  
Because what if they found out?  
They never would, but he was hiding in plain sight and that thought alone was breathtaking in the most pleasurable yet terrifying way.

That day was no different.

He had laughed at Sora's jokes, sweetly ruffled Kairi's hair, and promised he would be there for Friday's movie night and Roxas's.  
And he had meant all of that, he watched them fondly as they walked away still so cheerful...  
But at that moment, his heart was longing to be somewhere else, his body was already turning its back on his friends to reach a secondary entry.  
The library's bathroom.  
There, with hands shaking in anticipation, he dropped his bag and took a deep breath.  
Once the silence was done gently stroking his heart and his body was relaxed once again, he felt ready to put on his show.

\-------------------------

The heavy doors of the library closed behind him, their loud and old thud echoing in the empty room before letting silence hug Riku's exposed thighs once more.  
He looked around, anxious and thrilled as always, his fingers playing with the key pendant he had fixed back onto his shiny pink choker after closing the lock behind him.  
It was true, a year had passed and he still felt insecure and shy as the very first day, trying desperately not to look too frantic, slowly his walk around the bookshelves while he searched for someone.  
Someone in particular  
Someone who apparently loved to play hide and seek alone with him because every goddamn day he was always somewhere else, hidden in silence so he could-

"I'm afraid the library is closed at this hour"

A calm, deep voice came from right behind him, scaring the everliving shit out of him as he almost turned to shoot him a death glare.  
But he didn't, holding himself back and simply flinching on the outside, slowly turning back to face the taller man who had quietly ambushed him.  
He cleared his throat, the hand playing with the key now resting on the chest left bare from the deep v neck of his pink sweater, feeling his own heartbeat increase as he took in the sight of him.  
How could a man be so perfect was beyond him, and any anger was washed away by those magnetic golden eyes sizing him up.

"Headmaster- yes, I know but I forgot to take a book I need for an exam. It wasn't my intention to cause trouble..."

The man took a step forward, slightly bending to be closer to his height level, a hand holding his chin thoughtfully as liquid gold seemed to drip right into Riku's heart.  
His voice came back like soft, warm velvet

"Mmh I could let this one slide, but be quick about it."

He was about to turn away when Riku grabbed him by his arm, forcing their gazes to meet again and this time, he couldn't help but blush, averting his eyes immediately

"Maybe if you helped me look for it, I could be done way sooner..."  
His hand started to slightly reach higher on the other man forearm, pressing gently with his fingertips with a tiny ashamed frown as the other hand tucked the hem of his tight mini denim skirt.  
"...oh but you must be busy, headmaster, excuse my rudeness"

This time he was the one taking a step back as if to retreat  
And this time it was the other who grabbed him by the wrist to make him stay.

His heart sighed and his cheeks reddened as his frown deepened with the embarrassment.  
He could barely look up without whining and making a fool of himself-

"Don't fret, it would be a pleasure to help one of my students after all"

A small nod was all he managed to answer, reluctantly taking his arm away from that gentle hold that seemed to have been on his heart instead of wrist...  
He turned his back to him, anxious fingers going back to play with the key now incredibly cold against his warm skin-  
They walked in silence for a while and at every step he could feel that gaze on him, like a dangerous caress, seductively undressing him and he had to close his eyes on multiple occasions to maintain focus on how to walk properly, without haste.

"S-so"  
He had to break the silence, it was just so unbearable  
"The book I'm looking for should be around here..."

The man stopped walking when he did, everything about him seemed as relaxed and composed as ever, and that faint cordial smile was still curling the corners of his lips while he looked at him and then at the shelves around them.

"What is it called?"

A pause  
Riku looked back up  
His tongue slowly wetting his lips as he tried not to frown too much while holding his gaze

" _The song of Eros_ "

He could have sworn to see a crack in the other man's mask.  
His pupils seemed slightly enlarged as he stared at him in silence for far longer than necessary before quietly going to inspect another shelf.  
Oh why must his heartbeat so?  
Why did he have to blush so quickly and get high on the anxiety the whole silence between them caused him?  
Suddenly a tap on the shoulder made him jolt and he saw the headmaster adjust his glasses as he pointed towards a book on the far end of that corridor.

"The book you're looking for is there, be quick about it"

"S-sure... Thank you, sir."

And what he needed was indeed there, maybe a bit too far from his reach, but luckily every bookshelf had its ladder and he only had to use two of the steps to reach the book with just a bit of stretching.  
He had almost got it when a pair of hands got a hold of his hips.  
And they were nothing like the gentle ones from before-  
Before he could even part his lips, he could feel the other man's weight on his back, pushing against him and turning his knees to jelly as a hot, low hum caressed his ear.

"S-sir..."

"I'm afraid your skirt breaks far too many dress codes, _missy_ "

A moan escaped Riku's lips at that name and had to bit down far too hard on his bottom lip to prevent any further sound to come out.  
But oh, was it making his blood boil the way his breath tickled against his neck...

"And bending teasingly like this in front of the headmaster... tch tch I'm afraid this requires some more inspections-"

Riku turned his head, deep waters meeting melting gold and another moan betrayed him at the closeness of the other.  
He could almost brush their lips together...

"You can't-!"

"Oh I think I can."

Those hands started to travel back down, reaching for the hem of his mini and pulling it up painfully slowly as his eyes never left Riku's.  
A knowing smirk unfold on his dark skin, fingers exploring bare skin

"No underwear, another dress code broken, and... what's this?"

He cocked an eyebrow, a finger reaching between his cheeks.

"D-donAHH"

A scream of pleasure and shame overwhelmed him as he heard the indecent sound of his own buttplug being removed.  
But he dared not to close his eyes, watery with tears as trembling fingers tried to hold onto the bookshelf to prevent him from sliding down.  
He could never avoid that gaze, not as it kept him pinned down like that...  
The hands traveled back up, slowly reaching underneath his pink cherry sweater, pressing lightly with his nails against his diaphanous skin, tracing the line of his slightly arched back until they went on the other side, promptly pinching his pierced nipples just to see him moan once more.

"Were you trying to seduce me, young missy? Have you set this whole thing up just for me? That's rather indecorous..."

  
As he talked, mellifluous, his fingers kept on torturing his rosy buds, turning and pulling them, playing with the metal studs on each side.  
It was driving him insane-  
He shook his head, eyes still open if only barely, as he kept on torturing his bottom lip to shut himself up.

"No? Are you sure about it?"

Riku nodded, frantically, despite knowing really well his pulsing erection was deforming the skirt in front of him...

"What a pity, _your cute cunt was at the perfect height~_ "

And just as it arrived, the weight on him was gone, leaving him with clenched knuckles and tears in his eyes.  
Leaving him alone and cold  
And he just couldn't bear it.  
Sustaining his balance with only one hand, he reached down to one of his bare cheeks to spread himself, turning his head as much as he could in that position.

"No! Please! I- I was lying! Yes, yes I was trying to seduce you, headmaster, I... I want you inside me so badly, please-"

A low chuckle made shivers run down his spine and this time with the weight came something else.  
Something big and hard, pushing right against his twitching hole.  
It was so good to have the pressure back on, to feel crushed so roughly by him...  
He felt teeth biting his earlobe and wept a single tear of pleasure.  
He had been hard for far too long now, it was almost painful-

"If you want me that badly, say that your cunt feels lonely, and maybe I will indulge such indecency~"

At that point, any form of shyness was gone, the jeans against his pulsing cock was too painful and to have him that close was like being burned by melted gold.  
He didn't even wait to catch his breath

" _M-my cunt feels so- so lonely, could you please fill it right up, sir? Pretty pleeasee!_ "

The other man must have been fumbling with his own pants already because as soon as he finished begging, he felt his hole stretching and his inside singing in pure delight.

And he sang with them.

"A-ansem- ansem AH-!"

The other laughed against his neck as one of his hands reached to grab some of his hair, pulling him backwards so he could see better his messed up face as he fucked him with a steady, forceful rhythm from the very beginning.

"You broke character, my cute little pet"

"So-sorryy -ah- I just..."

He was silenced by Ansem's lips claiming his while the hold on his hair tightened, making him moan inside that dominant kiss.

"It's ok, you got excited about the re-enactment of our first meeting, right? Although you weren't wearing something like this"

"Y-you made me start dressing up like this-"

The other man smirked, slamming his hips against Riku as he licked and purred against his reddening ear

"True. Ans you're loving every second of it, right?"

A stronger pull of his hair  
A deeper push inside his wet hole  
Riku trembled, nodding in shame and pleasure as his cock burned against the fabric in a painfully amazing way.  
Yes  
Yes he had loved that from the very beginning, the sole idea of dressing up for him made his head spin, just like his hips pounding him hard against the bookshelves.  
But he wasn't ready to say that out loud, so he would sing his approval and desire with his body, by letting Ansem do with it as he pleased.  
Pulling  
Bending  
Taking everything from him  
And it was with a passionate kiss that he came undone, spilling against his own skirt and sucking him in, making him his prisoner just like he was his and sighing in delight as he heard him moan inside his mouth while he filled him up to the brim.

Time stopped for a while, letting them breathe in each others' presence and ease the tension.  
When Ansem's warmth left him he almost sobbed, but a hand gently pressing against his back made him swallow back his tears.

"What do you say, I put this back in and we go to my place instead?"

Riku's heartbeat picked up the pace once more, a tiny smile forming on his lips as he nodded still a bit absentmindedly, flinching slightly at the buttplug being insert back inside.

"Yeah, but you'll have to pay for dinner, I'm not cooking for you this time"

Ansem scoffed, helping him down the ladder and combing his hair back in place

"Fair enough, my precious~"

Shakily, Riku grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to bend over for just one more kiss and revealing a thin necklace underneath the shirt.  
His smile got a bit bigger  
The same key of his choker,

The key to their not-too-secret place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to write about my otp after TWELVE YEARS  
> I can now rest


	3. -Capital A- Seifer & Hayner

Curse Roxas for dumping him at the club, curse that night, curse that other idiot and his stupid beanie and his stupid laugh-  
Curse EVERYTHING  
  
"Wow Hayner who killed your dog? You look ready to fight someone, man"  
  
"Shut up Pence!"  
  
"Now don't take it out on us if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"  
  
Olette smacked the back of his head, making him grunt as they kept walking down the hallway to reach their next class.  
She was right, as always, but that morning he couldn't shake off that frown.  
Not only was he still pissed at Roxas who never even called him back, but there was something else amplifying his discomfort.  
Something sleeping within him, one could say, and it was making him go crazy.  
His friends had started talking again, something about what movie to pick for the next night together with the others, but he had tuned them out, too focused on not trying to adjust his pants.  
It was when they had almost reached their classroom, that he heard a familiar whistle.  
His head turned at an incredibly fast speed, his eyes locking on a far too punchable grin.  
God, he wanted to rip that beanie off him-  
  
"Hey Hayner, did you take a dick too big for you the other night? You walk like a zombie!"  
  
Seifer's voice mocking him was not something he had looked forward to that morning and he immediately flipped him off without stopping, Pence and Olette looking at him wide-eyed for daring so much with one of the most dangerous guys in all Twilight Town  
  
"Surely someone bigger than you, shitface. Eat your stupid hat and choke on it, possibly"  
  
Seifer's thugs chuckled, gaining a threatening stare by their boss, but other than that, it seemed like for once he was able to shut him up for good.  
Just that today couldn't be his lucky day now, could it?  
The moment he turned to enter his class, the thing within him started to vibrate, making him almost fall face flat on the cold floor.  
Why  
Why had he been so dumb to not take it out since the night before despite knowing Seifer was up to something?  
He gritted his teeth, waving off a concerned Olette as he went to sit on the back of the room while trying to act as natural as possible.  
He was an idiot, he knew that, after all, only one could fall for the biggest piece of shit the town had to offer...  
But he hadn't been able to help himself, not when Seifer had grown taller and more handsome than what was right to be.  
God, he had fallen even for his cocky attitude and kissable smirk- no he meant kickable, KICKABLE!  
He groaned, hiding his face behind his folded arms, the cold of the desk on his forehead not helping him one bit.  
What was worse was that Seifer wanted him to just be his and he wanted to hear him say that.  
But he had sworn he would never yield.  
His heart and body might want to but his mind was set on stubbornly denying everything!  
...  
A bit difficult to do with a vibrator up his ass, though.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
One hour.  
That's how much he had been able to resist with that damned thing vibrating.  
And not because it was too much to handle, but because it wasn't remotely enough.  
The bastard had set him to the slowest pace to make him want more and the worst thing was that it had worked!  
He was stumping his way to the football team's locker room where he was sure that scheming asshole was waiting for him.  
  
"Take it off!"  
  
The doors slammed behind him as he stormed inside, marching straight towards the bench where Seifer was chilling with the shittiest grin he had ever seen on his dumb face.  
  
"Take what off, _kitten?_ "  
  
Hayner's face lit up a bright red and he clenched his fist into Seifer's shirt, trying to look as menacing as possible while blushing and with a vibrator still going inside him.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!"  
  
The other's hand reached his wrist and tightened, making him gasp in pain as he was effortlessly forced to let go of the piece of fabric.  
  
"Why not, you're adorable even when you try to act tough, just like a cute little kitten~"  
  
He wanted to rebut, but he was still thinking of how easily Seifer got rid of his hold, at how cool that had been, and at the fact that he didn't actually hate the nickname... he was simply embarrassed and ashamed of how much he liked to be called like that by him-  
So he stayed quiet, averting his eyes to maybe save face and hide some of his blush, but he could feel that damned smirk.  
Seifer knew but still wouldn't force him to admit anything just yet.  
  
"So what is that you want me to take off, kitten?"  
  
He squirmed slightly, still captive of his hold  
  
"The... The thing you put in-inside me yesterday..."  
  
He coughed, gesturing vaguely at his lower region while still looking at their shoes.  
Man, how could he lose the spark so quickly when it came to that dickhead?  
He couldn't even bring himself to be mad anymore-  
Seifer chuckled, making him look up in confusion and catching him as he leaned back a bit, sitting more comfortably with his legs spread wide open.  
He wished for the strength to not look down between them, but that really wasn't his lucky day.  
And Seifer noticed  
He always did.  
  
"Tell you what: if you get down on your knees and suck me off I will free you of that nuisance. What do you think?"  
  
He frowned, clicking his tongue in a last attempt to convince himself and the world that he wasn't going to kneel for no one.  
  
"I think you're an Asshole with a capital A."  
  
"Whatever you say kitten-"  
He brought his hand, that he was still holding, to his hardening cock, looking at him with the smug of someone who knows he has already won  
"-but I can still hear you screaming for it since yesterday at the club~"  
  
"You're despicable"  
  
He sighed that while kneeling, both hands now free and slightly shaking as he reached the same level of Seifer's crotch.  
He was pathetic, trying to act as if the sole smell of it didn't make his mouth water.  
But he would've been damned if he ever said that out loud.  
Reluctantly, he began to remove those dumb baggy pants, trying not to rush it, taking as much as he possibly could to hide just how much he ws actually shaking with trepidation inside.  
And once he freed the now erect cock, he could barely contain a high pitched moan at the sight of it.  
So long and thick and veiny...  
Before Seifer could say anything to encourage him he had already taken the tip in, eyes closed in pure delight as the poignant taste invaded his mouth and made him hum in appreciation.  
A hand was suddenly on the back of his head, not pushing him but letting him know he was still there, between his supposed rival, getting his pants wet because of his cock.  
And that reminder was enough to make him blush even harder, but it also made him squirm and lower his mouth to take more of it in, letting his tongue trace the veins as he drooled loosely over them to ease its way inside.  
It was going to be messy and he could feel his eyes water once he reached Seifer's pubes, smelling him in,  
filling his lungs and throat with him.  
  
"Oh kitten~ it almost seems like you're enjoying this mmhh? What do we have here?"  
  
Hayner's eyes went wide with surprise and he almost choked on the cock and his own spit when Seifer started pressing down on his clothed erection with his shoe.  
His fingers dug deep into the other's thighs as he looked up with a light frown and water eyes, unable to escape now that Seifer was holding him down by his hair.  
  
"Go on, start dry humping it, I know you want it"  
  
It was that cocksure attitude that made his blood reach boiling temperature, but it was always that which made it impossible for him to not get addicted to that asshole-  
Slowly, he began to move his hips, goosebumps forming all over his skin as he felt the friction of the fabric against his sensitive erection.  
Seifer started to move his head by the grip on his hair, making him reach all the way to the tip and then slamming him back down, fucking his throat like a toy.  
And the more he felt used, the more his heartbeat became frantic, urging his body to move, to get more, to grind his soon to be sore cock against that shoe with more abandon.  
  
So he did.  
  
"You know, kitten, I'm -ah- I'm starting to think you came to me knowing this would happen-"  
His grasp on the hair tightened, making Hayner choke down a moan as his walls clutched against that cock and his eyes opened again, slightly, to watch him with the weakest of frowns  
"-don't look at me like that, why else did you keep the vibrator on, then? Why didn't you take it off yourself?"  
  
He was right, he hadn't consciously thought about it but everything he said made sense and that realization was like a wave of shame washing over him, mixing with his drool and pre-cum as he kept on dry humping Seifer's shoe without holding back.  
  
Then the low hum inside of him became a devastating drill, making his whole body convulse as he coughed around him and rolled his eyes back, cumming inside his own pants.  
But Seifer didn't stop, nor did the vibrator.  
No, he kept on moving his head, still with just one hand, still with that same irritating grin despite the few droplets of sweat on his forehead.  
But now his eyes were closed and he could see him quickly chasing his own orgasm thanks to his warm tight walls around him.  
And it was painful, the overstimulation was making him lose it one thrust at a time.  
He could feel his grip on reality loosen...  
  
" _Oh kitten, your throat is the best pussy I've ever fucked~_ "  
  
And holding his head still at the base of his cock, he came deep inside him with thick splashes decorating his mouth and chin.  
He swallowed, exhausted, and whined once the vibrator stopped to work.  
Then, it was darkness.  
The last thing he vaguely remembered was something soft and warm on his lips.  
  
And as a dreamless sleep claimed him,  
he could have sworn  
that was a kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit shorter but hey, could they be... in love? :3c


	4. -Beg for it- Xaldin & Demyx

"You're cute as always Demmy"  
  
A pair of hands reached for his hips as strong, sweaty arms pulled him closer to a broad chest, making him giggle with a candid blush that reached his ears.  
  
"Reallyyy?~"  
  
The cheerleader arched his back, humming with a smile when those callous hands reached beneath his ridiculously short skirt.  
  
"The cutest, right guys?"  
  
Laughs and words of approval came from all around the changing room, some of the football payers were still under the showers, others were slowly getting closer as they changed.  
So many handsome hunks stripped naked, Demyx felt his head spin, still fatigued by the hard daily training, but there was something about the scent in that room... Something that reminded him of a certain someone and made his mouth water.  
He started to sway his hips, brushing against the other's half erected cock with nothing but a thin layer of cloth to separate them.  
As he did, his plump lips were suddenly tackled by more thin, demanding ones, stealing a moan of approval while he immediately let him have access to his mouth.  
Kisses were his absolute favourite part, he simply loved opening up like that, the feeling of rapture someone's tongue could give him, the possessiveness it could emanate if the right pressure was added...  
Another pair of hands had reached the naked skin of his back, sensually sliding up underneath his crop top and making him shiver as the other pulled out of their kiss, leaving only a trail of saliva to tie them together.  
  
"So what do you say, Demmy, would you be so kind to help us relieve some stress?"  
  
It wasn't a real question,  
It never was  
But he smiled and let the captain push him down to his knees, tongue already out and ready as he kept his dazed look on him.  
  
He nodded before taking it all in with the cheers of everyone around them.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
His head was floating in a sea of bliss, no thoughts crossed his mind as he sat on the floor, head resting against one of the lockers and eyes only half-lit watching nothing in particular.  
He felt so warm, cum oozing off of him, thick and slow, pooling underneath him while the splashes of sperm of the others were decorating every inch of his body.  
He giggled, mindlessly, at how his hands felt sticky on sore after being held in fists for so long...  
Not even his armpits were left untouched and his jaw felt sore.  
But he felt so good, so at peace  
He could almost fall asleep there-  
  
"No, you don't. Get up. You're so filthy it's embarrassing."  
  
Suddenly his world started spinning again and at such fast speed, it made his head hurt as he was forced to his feet by a strong hold on his elbow.  
He tripped on his own feet, falling headfirst against a broad chest, far broader than the ones of his classmates. And he leaned unto it, closing his eyes to catch a sniff of that familiar scent.  
Oh  
Despite his still foggy brain, he could have recognized that body odor among countless others, and a sleepy smile curled his reddened lips.  
  
"It's you~"  
  
He heard the other man scoffing and almost giggled but he was yanked back up straight again and so he whined in annoyance instead.  
He didn't want to get up, not yet, he wanted to sleep!  
A tiny pout and frown appeared on his face as he looked up to meet violet eyes staring at him with a scowl.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a meanie!?"  
  
The older man sighed but didn't stop walking, dragging him along towards the showers.  
  
"Because if I left you alone you would most certainly die of dehydration-"  
He got pushed against the wet ceramic wall by a big hand in the middle of his back and couldn't help but sigh when he felt the other leaning over to talk directly in his ear  
"-and don't act as if you didn't like being pushed around. Just look at the state you are in, you filthy slut."  
  
The cold pressing against his skin was slowly waking his mind, making him realize better where they stood and what was the other probably going to do.  
He spun around beneath him, almost slipping, his hand reaching for the familiar dreadlocks to prevent him from going away.  
A mix of mischief and desperation in his watery cyan eyes as he pulled the older man closer.  
  
"But you love it when I'm a mess!"  
  
"Don't even try it, you're not getting out of here without a shower."  
  
He was about to force him to let go of his hair when a sudden kiss caught him off guard.  
The first thing that hit him was the smell, so strong and rich, pushing its way down to his lungs while the taste went for his buds, nasty and intoxicating at the same time.  
But the implication was what got him every time.  
Xaldin's body began to shiver at the thought of Demyx being used by others,  
His blood boiled as his tongue tasted the dried sperm of all the guys from his football team,  
And every muscle in his body ached to possess the boy completely at his mercy.  
He slammed his fist into the wall, going to grab unceremoniously that fragile neck, slightly choking him.  
A rush of adrenaline went straight between his legs as he heard the feeble moan Demyx let out at the sensation of his fingers digging deep into his tanned skin.  
Then he bit that reddening ear, harsh, with a low growl of a beast trying to hold itself back.  
  
"You're a little manipulative cum whore, you know that, right?  
  
The boy whimpered and nodded frantically, biting his own dirty lip as he leaned against his face to feel his warm breath against his already burning skin  
  
"And you want me to fuck you while you're still covered in someone else's cum"  
  
Another nod, he felt his tiny hands holding onto the locks for dear life and grinned ominously.  
Oh, how he loved to see him so desperate with just a small taste of violence...  
He tightened the grip to hear him wince and bit down hard just below his lobe to feel him squirm helplessly.  
  
 _"Then beg for it."_  
  
And as fast as he had grabbed him, he let him go, taking a few steps back with arms folded around his chest to keep himself from simply reaching out and slam him against the wall to fuck him rough.  
He had to crack all his knuckles multiple times to distract himself from that itchy, urgent need to dominate the boy who was now scrambling to keep his weak body up as his little brain tried to find the right words to get his coach to fuck him.  
He grinned wickedly at such desperation  
  
"And make it good or I'm leaving you here"  
  
At that Demyx pouted, back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath  
  
"I know you wouldn't!"  
  
"Who knows, better be safe than sorry."  
  
He was right, he could have never left him alone like that, especially not after having got a taste of how disheveled he was...  
But there was nothing wrong in keeping the cheerleader on the edge, even if just for appearances.  
It was more fun that way.  
  
He was going for the third round of cracking knuckles when Demyx started lifting up his mess of a mini skirt, revealing his flustered dick and the mess between his thighs.  
Oh, he was so going to mark them later that night...  
  
"P-please, coach, could- could you pound my overused cunt?"  
  
So he went for fake innocence that time around?  
Adorable  
It made him want to break him even more.  
  
"Turn around and let me see you fingering that cumdump."  
  
So obedient, so eager to please, it was really a miracle he wasn't already pounding him against the wall as per his request-  
But to see him use a hand to part his fat cheeks, and the other to reach over his stretched hole, showing off just how much was still there after so many used it...

Oh, it was simply perfect.  
  
Xaldin wasn't a patient man and that Demyx knew it very well.  
That's why he took so much to turn around and start touching himself, putting particular emphasis on the scissoring.  
He was waiting for the other man to reach his limit and break him instead of all those fun but unnecessary games.  
He just wanted him to fuck him before collapsing for good-  
The sperm spilled out slowly, filling the room with indecent sounds.  
More, more, he needed much more to even feel anything at all, his fingers were never going to be enough.  
He had to play rough.  
If Xaldin wasn't coming for his ass, he would've gone for his dick first.  
And just like that, he had thrown himself against the other, without even making him budge, of course, but he did raise both his eyebrows before scowling at him  
  
"I don't recall telling you to stop-"  
  
Demyx used the hand that was inside him to shush him, letting him have a taste of what he could have had and grinning at how, even if for just a second, he closed his eyes to take it all in.  
  
"Sshh, I know, I know. But your body doesn't want to waste time, I can feel it. _It wants to ravish me and my cunt, right?_ "  
  
With his other hand, he reached down, palming him with a sigh against his neck he reached standing on tiptoes.  
  
"But I also know... That you're tired after a whole day of coaching so let me take care of you, please?~"  
  
He may have been dumb and naïve, but he knew how to make men dance at his fingertips and Xaldin was no exception if he was already that focused on fucking him.  
So it didn't come as a surprise the sudden, bruising grip around his wrist and he followed the other man with a tiny, triumphant smile, watching him as he sat on one of the benches and yanked him down for a heated kiss.  
When one of those big hands pulled his hair painfully, he moaned, knees giving in under the pressure of the pleasure.  
  
"Xaaldiin-"  
  
"Stop whining and get to work if you want it that badly."  
  
Once free, it took him no time to free the coach of his unnecessary layers despite his slightly shaking hands.  
His mind was a bit clearer, but his body was still sore and numb all over, leaving him with trembling limbs as he tried to balance himself on top of the other.  
But his knees gave up and his body was shocked to its core by how fast he accidentally impaled himself.  
A wanton scream filled the room as arched his back while desperately digging his fingers into Xaldin's thighs to prevent himself from falling.  
If he had regained a bit of brain before, it was all gone now.  
There was only that huge cock and the way it stretched his already damaged hole.  
He didn't know when he began moving his hips, it was hard to remember things with the white noise in the back of his head, but at every thrust he could feel him going deeper in-between his messed up walls, making lewd noises by plunging in the cum already filling his insides...  
If Xaldin was talking to him, he could not tell, but he could feel one of his hands keeping him arched backward by pulling his hair, while the other was probably leaving bruises on his soft hip.  
And his far gone brain liked that, making him moan louder at the beloved sensation of Xaldin being rough and possessive as he bounced on his cock like there was no tomorrow.  
  
There was only so much he could do to contain himself around Demyx on a daily basis, but every time he saw that face distorted in pure bliss and abandon, all his attempts to restrain his animalistic nature were vain.  
He just had to mark him, to feel his soft skin getting bruised beneath his fingers, to taste his blood as his teeth sank in the sweet crane of his neck as the adorable cheerleader fucked himself silly on top of him.  
  
And for his pleasure to be the last one spilling violently inside of him once his tired thighs could move no more, for it to be the last thing that would make him scream and reach a dried orgasm...  
There was nothing more intoxicating.  
  
He growled against the gruesome mark he left on that tender skin, licking off the droplets of blood as he slowly began to soften the hold he had on the boy, letting him rest against his shoulder with a sigh.  
  
"I suppose you won this round as well hm?"  
  
Oh well, he would have waited a bit for him to catch his breath before cleaning off that mess.  
In the meantime, he was glad Demyx wasn't going to remember his hand being far too gentle with its strokes on his shivering back...

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me mother for I have sinned


End file.
